Shattered
by immobylzed
Summary: Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley's friendship is quite... abnormal. Although Teddy is sick of her games, Victoire still has mixed feelings for the blue haired boy. Will Teddy be able to convince Victoire that he loves her, or will she abandon him and move on?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to the kind woman known as J.K. Rowling :D this goes for the entire story.  
**

**Saturday, 27 August 2016**

**Prologue: Ted Lupin**

Teddy knocked on Victoire's door, sighing. After he graduated, he stayed the summer at Shell Cottage, upon Bill's request. The brief three months were the best, from playing wizard's chess with young Louis, to watching Dominique dance to the wireless.

But he spent the most of his time with Victoire. Almost every night, if she wasn't at a sleepover with her friends, they shared a quiet walk on the beach. It started on the second night of his stay, when Teddy saw Victoire walking alone. He'd spontaneously joined her, and they began talking. Ever since then, it was a normal occurrence.

Teddy's mind soared back to reality when the door opened and he came face to face with a certain blonde girl. She looked upset, and her cheeks were tinted, as if she was crying. "Hi", she said rather flatly.

Teddy frowned. "Vic? Is everything alright?", he asked, concerned. She quickly nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Come in." Victoire opened the door wider, so he could enter. Teddy sat on her bed. "You know, I'm leaving today." She nodded, her back to him. Victoire laughed. "You won't be there to keep the Hufflepuff third years away from me."

He grinned. "With the way I'll be owling you and visiting on Hogsmeade trips, it will be as if I never left, Vic."

Victoire joined Teddy on her bed, sitting beside him. "I was crying about you, you know", she said bluntly. Teddy tilted his head to the side, confused. "Why?", he asked.

Tears started pooling in her shiny blue eyes. "I'll... miss you too much", she said. Teddy's arms immediately found themselves wrapped around Victoire, bringing her closer to him. "Vic, I'll miss you too. So much. You'll always be on my mind. Don't worry, I promise to write you every morning, and visit as much as I can."

Her sobs slowly ceased. "Promise?", she sniffled. He quickly nodded. "I swear."

She softly smiled. "Thanks, Teddy. I know I can always count on you." Teddy grinned back, and leaned in to kiss her cheek, like always.

But, this one was different.

At the very last moment, Victoire turned her head, and Teddy's lips met hers. He was amazed at how soft they were. Teddy pulled back, surprised. Victoire stood up with a blank expression, and left.

Dragging his hand through his blue hair, Teddy got up and went back to his room. After he collected his trunk and levitated it downstairs, he called out to the Weasleys.

"Alright, I'm leaving now", he said rather loudly. Instantly, he heard a loud crash as the wizard's chess board fell to the ground in the parlour. "Oi, that hurt!", Teddy heard the bishop grumble. Louis, who was practicing, ran over and hugged his leg. "Teddy!", he cried. "Don't leave me!"

Teddy chuckled, and ruffled Louis's auburn hair. "Don't worry, lad. I'll visit as soon as possible."

Bill, Fleur, and Dominique also came into the foyer. Bill smiled at Teddy, and looked down at his son. "Lou, Ted here is a grown man now. He'll be back."

Louis nodded, but still looked upset. Teddy picked him up. "Listen here, Louis", he said. "You'd better practice every day, so when I come back, you'll beat me, and even Uncle Ron, right?"

Louis nodded his head vigorously. "I will", he promised. Teddy placed him back around, and hugged Dominique and Fleur. "Where's Vic?", he asked, looking around. Dominique shrugged. "She said something about going to the shore earlier, but I'm not too sure."

Teddy nodded, and pulled out his wand, ready to apparate. "Goodbye everyone!", he said cheerfully. The Weasleys waved to him, and he disapperated.

But, not to his flat.

He reappeared on the sandy beach by the cottage, and started searching for Victoire. It wasn't long until he found her, sitting in the sand.

Teddy slowly approached her, unsure. When Victoire felt his shadow engulf her, she sighed. "I though you'd have left by now", she said plainly. He scoffed. "Leave without saying goodbye to you? Never."

Victoire's dancing blue eyes lingered on his for a moment before gong back to concentrating on the sea. "Sorry", she muttered.

Teddy sat down next to her. "It's alright, at least I found you", he smiled. Victoire shook her head. "No, I meant I'm sorry for kissing you.

He was confused. "Why?", he asked. "It was the best damn kiss of my life."

She looked back up, in surprise. "Really?" Teddy quickly nodded. "Of course. Now, why are you sorry?"

Victoire took a deep breath. "You're out of Hogwarts, Teddy. All grown up, with your own flat and a job in the Ministry. In a few year's time, you'll be married, and have little kids running around your house. You don't need some measly sixth year to bother you."

Teddy laughed. "Is that what you think I see you as? Some measly sixth year?", he asked. Victoire slowly nodded.

He grabbed her chin. "You're not. Victoire Emilie Weasley, you're a beautiful young woman, that I've had a crush on since you were thirteen. I don't want to marry anyone else but you, even if I have to wait a few years. I'd wait decades for you, Vic, and you know it."

She removed his hand from her face. "Goodbye, Teddy. I'll see you at Christmastime", she said, walking back to the cottage.

Teddy wanted to chase Victoire down, and kiss her passionately, showing her just how much he loved her.

But he didn't.

Instead, he watched his beautiful Vic walk back into her house, not even looking back at him, or his shattered heart.

_**There's the prologue of the story! If you were wondering, the story actually starts when Victoire starts school. Thanks for reading :D**_

_**Au Revior, immobilyzed x **_


	2. Chapter One

Thursday, 1 September, 2016

Chapter One: Victoire Weasley

Victoire woke up the second the bright sunlight shone across her face. Damn Mum for opening her curtains. She was hoping to sleep through the entire day, so she wouldn't have to go to Hogwarts alone.

Without Teddy.

She certainly had mixed feelings for him. Half the time, she felt madly in love with him, others, she absolutely hated his guts.

Dominique banged on her door. "Paresseux, you'd better get up before you make us miss the train", she sang. Victoire sighed, and climbed out of bed. She groggily opened the door, and went to the bathroom to get ready.

She performed her normal morning routine like a metronome. "Shower, teeth, hair, clothes", she repeated over and over to make sure she didn't miss anything. Victoire finished in half an hour, which was much slower than usual.

She heaved her previously packed trunk out from under her bed, and grabbed the cage of her grey and white spotted owl, Astérisque. Her name meant asterisk in French. Since she got it the week of Louis's birthday, she let him name it, and Victoire honestly had no idea why he picked the odd name for it.

"Victoire, come downstairs and eat before we have to go", she heard her mother say from downstairs, effectively pulling her away from memory lane. She dragged her heavy trunk and cage halfway down, before her mother levitated it the rest of the way. "Merci", she muttered, walking to the kitchen, where a fresh fruit beignet and pumpkin juice were waiting for her.

She ate with Dominique and Louis, who was making a mess with his, quietly. When she finished, she washed her plate in the sink, and sat back down.

Her entire family was staring at her.

"What?", Victoire asked a little harshly. Was her hair green? Or maybe she messed up her makeup?

Her dad coughed a little. "You're usually very excited to be going back to Hogwarts. What happened?"

Teddy, that's what happened.

She stood up, and grabbed her trunk. "Are we leaving for King's Cross, or what?", she asked, changing the topic. They all decided to let her strange behavior go, and and Victoire and Dominique put their belongings in the boot of the car.

The drive to King's Cross wasn't so bad. Victoire's mother didn't like apparation, so they always had to drive. Although in a muggle car, it would take nearly five hours, her Grandad Arthur altered it to go faster so it only took an hour and a half.

When they finally got inside and to the barrier between platform 9 and platform 10, Dominique and Victoire charged with their trolleys into the brick pillar until they reached 9 and 3/4. Her mother, father, and Louis followed behind them just as the engineer made the train whistle.

"Alright, Vic, Dom, write to us every week", her mother instructed. They both nodded, and hugged her and their father. Victoire patted Louis's hair. "Goodbye, Lou."

Louis smiled at her, showing off his dimples. "Tu vas me manquer!", he said.

Out of the three of them, Louis enjoyed speaking French the most. "Nous reviens bientôt", Dominique assured him, ruffling his hair. The train whistled once more, which meant it was about to leave. Their father lead them to the train. "See you soon", he said smiling.

When the two sisters boarded the train, Victoire waved goodbye to Dominique as she went to sit with her fellow Ravenclaw third year friends. Victoire started searching for where her best friends, Jillian Lawrence and Blaise Zabini, Jr., were sitting. They were all in sixth year, and Gryffindors. Finally, she found them. Their compartment was utter chaos, with books and clothes all over the place and Blaise with a huge squid sitting on his face.

Victoire closed the compartment door behind her, and glanced at a satisfied looking Jill. "Jill, why is there a sea creature on Blaise's face?", she asked.

Jill shrugged. "Blaisey here told me that Tyler Longbottom was the ugliest boy he's ever seen."

Blaise was struggling to pull the squid off his face. "Have you seen his ass? I would never tap that", he said. Victoire pulled out her wand, and transfigured the squid to an apple for him. Also, she levitated their clothes back to their respectful trunks, and sat down.

Jill rolled her eyes, snatched the apple away from Blaise, and took a bite from it. "Then pray tell, who is the dreamiest boy in the school?"

Blaise's eyes glazed over, as if he was in a trance. "Andrew Nott", he instantly said. Victoire's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Nott? Seriously?", she asked in disbelief.

He quickly nodded. "Have you seen him all sweaty after Quidditch practice? Makes me want to reach down my trousers and-"

Jill cut him off. "Junior!", she yelled, making Victoire laugh hard. Blaise smiled. "I'm completely serious. Too bad he doesn't swing my way."

Jill nodded. "So Victoire, who do think the hottest guy in school is?"

Teddy Lupin.

Oh right, he graduated in June.

Quick Victoire, make something up.

"Uh, who was that guy who you did the Charms assignment with last year?", she asked Jill. She looked at her funny. "You mean Ryan Dreighton? And that was Astronomy, not Charms."

Victoire quickly corrected herself. "Yeah, that's what I meant. He's pretty cute...", she lied.

Blaised raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. What house is he in?"

Crap.

"Uh, Hufflepuff?", she guessed. Jill laughed. "Ryan is a Ravenclaw, duh."

Blaise was about to say something, but our compartment door slid open. In walked Dominique, Thomas Goldstein, and a boy she was pretty sure was Ryan.

Thomas was holding Dominique's hand.

Wait.

Since when did Dominique have a boyfriend? In Victoire's year, nonetheless?

Dominique noticed her shocked expression, and locked eyes with her.

Don't say anything", she mouthed to Victoire in French. Victoire shook her head, and looked away. "Hey, would you like to sit with us?", Blaise asked.

Ryan smiled. "Sure, but I actually came to ask Victoire something." Jill nudged her happily, and Blaise smirked.

Victoire turned to Ryan. "Alright, what is it?", she asked curiously.

The tips of his ears turned scarlet. "I wanted to ask you alone." She sighed, and got up, walking out of the compartment with Ryan behind her They walked a little bit further down the train. "You've ver-", he started, but Victoire cut him off.

"Look Ryan", Victoire said. "I'm not.. I mean, I don't date. So no thanks." With that, she turned on her heels and started walking back in the direction of their compartment.

Ryan loosely grabbed her wrist. "Wait, Victoire. Give me a chance." She sighed, and pulled her wrist out of his grip, ignoring his pleas. She entered the compartment, and nearly gagged at what she saw. Jill and Blaise were laughing at Thomas and Dominique, who were heavily snogging. Also, Thomas was getting a bit too handsy for her liking.

"Dominique!", Victoire yelled. She pulled away, and glared at her. "Yes?", she asked, sounding a bit annoyed. Victoire pulled her off a confused Thomas's lap, and into the hallway of the train. "What do you want Vic?", she asked.

She frowned. "Why didn't you tell anyone you had a boyfriend?"

Dominique pushed her blonde hair out of her face. "Mum would have killed me, and Dad would have killed Thomas."

Victoire smiled a little at this. Last year, her mother and father discussed dating with them. Not a discussion, more of a lecture. Frankly, Dad promised to castrate any boy who even looked at his 'little girls'. Mum took more aim at them, saying that she'd ground them for a lifetime and a half.

Dominique also had a grin on her face. "Don't worry, Vic. We're not shagging. Yet."

Victoire's face twisted in disgust. "Ew!", she said, shoving Dominique back in the direction of their compartment. She laughed, and opened the door. All the boys had their robes in their hands, which meant they were getting ready to change, leaving Jill out. She jumped at seeing them. "Come on, girls. Let's go find somewhere else to change", she ordered, handing Victoire her robes.

Once again, she found herself out of the compartment and in the hall as they scoured the train for an empty room. Finally, the girls found one far in the front. They went inside, and exchanged their normal muggle clothes for the gray, black, and white school uniforms complete with the house ties. When they got back to the compartment, thankfully, Ryan was gone, and Thomas was waiting for Dominique. "Come on, love", he said, stretching out his arm to her. Dominique smiled at Victoire as she took it, and they left together, leaving a frowning Blaise, Jill, and Victoire. Victoire pinched Blaise's cheek. "Junior, why art thou upset?", she asked, laughing.

He scowled. "I can't believe you two left me to change with two hot guys. Are you trying to torture me?"

Jill laughed. "Oh come on, Blaisey. Didn't it make you want to reach down and grab your-"

"Jillian!", Victoire yelled, mirroring her exclamation from earlier. Blaise was grinning wildly, while Jill had her innocent face on. "Yes, Mum?", she asked.

Victoire shook her head just as the train stopped. "Great, we're here!", Jill said, clapping her hands together. They exited the locomotive to hear the Keeper of Keys and Grounds, Hagrid, chanting his usual beginning of the year words. "Firs' years follow me!", Victoire heard the half giant yell. While the first years followed Hagrid to the boats, the older students went to the carriages, that were pulled by thestrals. Victoire couldn't see them, of course. Neither could Jill. But Blaise had witnessed the death of one of his grandmother's husbands when he was younger.

They climbed into the first empty carriage they saw, and watched as they were pulled up the magnificent path to Hogwarts. When they reached, Blaise, always being a gentleman, helped the two girls out of the carriage and to the Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, with Jill at Victoire's left, and Blaise at her right. All the Professors, except Headmistress McGonagall, of course, were waiting patiently for the first years to march in.

Not soon after, they did. All of the first years stood in a line in front of the stool, where the torn and ugly Sorting Hat was resting upon. Some of them looked as smug as the Slytherins, as bold as the Gryffindors, as intelligent as the Ravenclaws, and as loyal as the Hufflepuffs. But most of them looked scared as hell, as she was on her first day.

The hat broke out into song, like at the start of every year. When it finished, McGonagall started calling up the students, in alphabetical order.

"Abramson, Heather!", she called out. A measly girl shyly walked up to the chair, and sat down as the Headmistress placed the hat on her head. As the Sorting Hat quietly murmured for a moment, it finally reached a decision.

"Ravenclaw!", the hat yelled, causing the entire Ravenclaw table to start applauding and cheering as she blushed and went to sit with them. The sorting went on, with every house getting a suitable number of first years, until the very last one.

"Yorke, Peter!', McGonagall yelled. He looked the cruelest, most arrogant of them all.

Definitely a Slytherin.

Victoire's prediction was in fact correct. The hat had barely touched a hair on his head before it made a decision.  
"Slytherin! It cried." The Slytherins clapped for him as he smirked and walked over to their table.

The Headmistress stood up to give her final words. "I want to welcome everyone to Hogwarts. As always, there is a list of banned objects right outside of Argus Filch's office. The Forbidden Forrest is off limits to all student who don't have permission from a professor, and so is the Restricted Section of the library. Our Head Boy and Head Girl for this year are Derek Chance, and Lacey Mills. Now, let the feast begin!"

At her command, the previously empty platters filled with food, from Yorkshire puddings , to chicken, to scotch eggs. Everyone started filling their plates. Jill and Victoire took normal amounts of food, while Blaise filled his plate with not one, but two of everything available. Jill laughed at him, while Victoire wondered how he could finish so much food.

When the feast ended, the Gryffindors followed their Prefects up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, where they were given the password. "Wulfric Brian", one of the prefects said, making the portrait swing open. The students climbed in, going up their respective stairs to the dorms. Jill and Victoire hugged Blaise goodnight as they walked up the stairs leading to the sixth year girl's dormitories. Their roommates, Charlotte Davidson, Emily Conners, and Siobhan Finnegan were already there.

"Hello!", Siobhan greeted them. Victoire smiled and waved back. Emily, as always, was fast asleep, and Charlotte was grumbling to herself, probably about boy problems. Victoire rolled her eyes at their typical behaviors, and changed into her nightgown. Finally, she climbed into her four poster. "Goodnight, everyone", she said, before slowly closing her eyes and falling asleep.

But she might as well had left her eyes open, for she didn't see darkness like usual that night,

Her dreams were filled with the boy with the blue hair.

She hated him.

_**Well, there's the first chapter. I tried to make it as long as possible. Some of the characters, like Siobhan Finnegan, Blaise Zabini, Jr., Thomas Goldstein, and Andrew Nott, are meant to be the children of students in Harry's time (Seamus, Blaise, Anthony, and Theo) I put Blaise's son in Gryffindor because I wanted a change hahaha. By the way, this story takes place in 2016, which is one year before the epilogue in the Deathly Hallows. Louis is 8, Dominique 13, and Victoire 16. If you think I messed up any ages or time periods, just tell me in a review, and I'll research it and change accordingly. Writing stories in this era isn't easy because there are tons of theories about the ages, so I tried my best lol. Oh, and btw, a French guide:**_

Paresseux- Lazy, or sluggish.

Astérisque- As mentioned in the story, asterisk.

Merci- Thank you.

Beignet- A type of French pastry.

Tu vas me manquer!- I'll miss you!

Nous reviens bientôt- We'll be back soon.

_**That's about it!**_

_**Merci, immobilyzed x  
**_


End file.
